The present invention relates to internal combustion engines with reduced emissions. This applies to combustion engines that utilize exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) to effectively reduce engine emissions, and also to engine applications that benefit from faster warm-up behavior of the engine. Internal combustion engines that meet today's strict emissions regulations quite often employ EGR as a method to dilute the oxygen concentration of the combustion, and thereby reduce the formation of oxides of nitrogen. In order to effectively introduce enough EGR to the engine's intake manifold, the EGR is usually cooled by an EGR cooler to increase the density of EGR and prevent high combustion temperatures. These coolers are typically cooled by engine coolant, which increases the heat that must be removed by the vehicle's radiator and fan assembly.